


Parked cars

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: “Sansa,” he licks his lips before he continues.





	Parked cars

Love is suppose to be easy. Isn’t it? Isn’t love kind? Unselfish? Then, why does it bring this much pain, she thinks as she hears him speak the words that are unkind and selfish.

“Sansa,” he licks his lips before he continues.

She doesn’t want to look at him, when he delivers his final words to his, she doesn’t want this Jaime. The one delivering a bullet straight to her heart as they’re’ parked in front of her house in the dead of the night. Delivering his words, clear and concise, as if he’s asking her where she wants to eat. She doesn’t want this version of him.

She finally looks at him, but there isn’t a single emotion of pain on his face, “ Jaime, please,” hearing her voice crack. “Jaime,” she begs again.

“Sansa,” He says her name like a stranger, “We,” he pauses, “ We don’t make sense, “ he says in muted tone.

“What do you mean we don’t make sense?” She questions, ever so painfully, “What the hell do you mean we don’t make sense.”

“We don’t,” His voice finally hinting at some emotion, but now he can’t find himself to look at her.

“Please, please don’t do this,” she begs.

“Sansa, don’t you get it,” he cries ironically, “ I’m too old for you. You have so much life yet to live. I’m holding you back,” he angrily says.

“No,” She responds like a prudent child.

“No, what, Sansa,” his voice slightly cracking, maybe if she was quiet enough, she could hear his heart breaking.

“No, you can’t do this.” Sansa holds tighter to her seatbelt, as though saying she isn’t getting off his car, not letting him leave her.

And the simply sit their, listening to his ragged breaths, and her sobbing and pleads. They just sit there frozen in time, but it isn’t a moment that shouldn’t be frozen, memories like I love yous should be frozen, kisses should be frozen, anything but this should be frozen.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers as she pushes herself to leave him, because letting him see her broken with nothing but pleads isn’t enough for him to stay.

 _She’s too good for you. Even in all her brokenness, she is still too good for you._ Ned Stark’s voice rings in his ears. _You let her leave.No matter how much you want to chase after her . No matter how much it kills you,you let her leave. Because she deserves better._


End file.
